


At The End of The Road

by lastgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastgem/pseuds/lastgem
Summary: Alexandrite finds herself stranded again.





	At The End of The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Alexandrite/Sugilite, NSFW, pretty vanilla sex.
> 
> (Merry Christmas everyone, sorry I'm such a grump!)

Their summoning into the human realm is only temporary. Once split the fusions have to go somewhere, Sugilite knows this. Existing on the mortal plane is much more entertaining than going here. Mauve sand covers the island she’s been occupying, the ocean is bland and lifeless. There is not a single creature in the off-cream sky. The massive fusion wonders when she’ll have another companion; the gems fuse every few millennia. Her hands are carefully arranging a ring of geometric shells around her legs for the next few hours, just has she has been doing for the last dayless centuries.

A low rumble shakes the water, sending ripples across the weak waves. A smile curls up Sugilite’s mouth as she watches the sand began to shiver, the sky cracking open with a jagged purple wound. The smooth, flat shells are soon buried as the woman rises to her feet. A gust rises with her movement, making the faux-palms bend in their petty brittle roots. Nothing is as immense as her want, she hurries along the shore.

Alexandrite can feel the air fluctuating around her, humming and crackling with molten heat and the scream of burning oxygen. Falling isn’t what irritates her, it’s the impact that does. The water hits Alexandrite with a heavy slap, followed by an immense tidal wave. She’s destroyed part of a small island, her crater is quickly filled by the seawater.

Sugilite is breathless by the time she spots the waves following the other fusion, giddy with naked delight. The purple woman steps into the ocean, the chill hardly penetrating her thick skin. Sugilite’s suit is skin tight in most places, but the large window on the front of her chest lets the water leak in wholesale. She looks down at her chest for a moment before starting her doggy-paddle towards the only other gem in existence.

The ruddy gem rises, able to stand at the bottom of the crater, nose sticking out just above the surface. Gems don’t need to breath, but the rush of air into her lungs quiets the small irritation caused by the lack of oxygen. Her arms spread out, keeping her balance against the argumentative undertow. The gem is so busy that she doesn’t notice the other gem approaching, not until Sugilite threads her fingers through Alexandrite’s cyan locks. The tug is not painful, but it doesn’t take more than a simple pull to earn Alexandrite’s ire.

Sugilite’s grin only widens as she drags the other gem onto the shore, legs and arms digging into the sandy beach to brace herself as her front set of arms handle grappling the bigger gem. “I remember you, hot stuff.” she purrs to the stronger gem. Her fingers clutch Alexandrite’s scalp, one hand drags up the gem like a huge ragdoll.

Alexandrite can’t find the effort to protest her journey to the shore, “Similar.” her front mouth twists for a moment, not sure if she enjoys the squishy noise that comes from her hair pooling against the sand. “What are you doing here?” she raises up her head, finding that she’s rested it on one of Sugilite’s massive thighs.

“Waiting to be summoned again.” Sugilite’s tone remains bored, she tilts her head back and looks up into the cloudless sky. “It feels like it’s been a thousand years since we last met.” her lips press together in a pout.

A small smile presses at the corner of Alexandrite’s mouth, she sinks into the sand and remains prone. The gem is unwilling to put further effort into existing. Her summoning had been short lived, but she yearned for the earth with every corner of her being. Her eyes trace Sugilite, admiring her gem as she wrings the water out of her hair. “Missed me much?” the words come from her stomach and she squeezes her eyes shut, feeling guilty for letting her gaze wander.

Sugilite squeezes out her hair some more and then roughly presses her fingers through the mess. One of her hands is pressing the water out of Alexandrite’s hair, one is curling against the underside of the taller gem’s jaw. She is greeted with a purr for her motions “Of course I do, you always please.”

The purring pauses for a moment before it begins again, Alexandrite slides a hand up to meet Sugilite’s lazily. “How?” her hand squeezes Sugilite’s.

Her hand manages to be larger than Alexandrite’s, she looks down and lifts it to her mouth “I’m always alone out here.” she rotates their joined palms, and kisses the top of Alexandrite’s.

Intimacy doesn’t come naturally to her. Alexandrite has met with Sugilite enough times to know the gem’s true intent. It’s well that Alexandrite often finds the smaller gem of interest. She slides her hand up and cups Sugilite’s face, thumbing over her lips reverently before sitting in the sand “We can be alone together.” it comes out too dark.

Sugilite opens her lips and licks one of the fingers before her. Alexandrite is so pliable that she has a finger inside Sugilite’s mouth and scraping against her teeth shortly. No words escape the purple gem as she crawls closer to her counterpart. She draws Alexandrite’s hand from her face and sets it in her lap, eyeing the greater limbed gem curiously.

“Are you done?” Alexandrite winds several of her hands in Sugilite’s hair, undoing the knots she comes upon.

A callous glance roves over Alexandrite, topped with a simple “No.” she wiggles closer to Alexandrite, greedy for more affection. Sugilite leans over one of Alexandrite’s shoulders and presses a kiss against the corner of her mouth.

Alexandrite wraps an arm around Sugilite’s waist and draws her in, dipping her face closer. For a moment they linger dreadfully closer, and closer. Sugilite finds her lips pressed against Alexandrite’s, arms closing around her one by one. The heat would be unbearable for any lesser mortal, the sand annoying as well. Sugilite holds one Alexandrite’s hands and the gems finally share a kiss.

She regrets kissing Alexandrite almost instantly, a brief “No.” coming from the mouth, even as the second one begins to lick and nibble at her throat. Sugilite sometimes forgets how testy the other fusion can be about things.

Alexandrite’s dragging Sugilite onto her lap, hand straying up the smaller fusion’s leg. Fingers dig into Sugilite’s thigh, painfully for a moment. She can read the grimace that appears, and finally gets a hold of the fabric. Alexandrite takes a moment to rip open the material covering Sugilite’s thigh, humming pleasantly as she dips her fingers underneath to meet warm skin.

A pleased noise bubbles up from Sugilite, “You’re already getting me undressed?” she laughs, balks and wiggles on the thinner gem’s lap. Sugilite presses her face against Alexandrite’s cheek and delivers a kiss that is met with a long, sloppy lick. It sends her into a fit of giggles at how preposterous Alexandrite’s mouth can be.

The wandering hand slides up, under clothing until it’s tight and strained. Alexandrite pushes her inhumanly long mouth, her face rolling over the flesh underneath as she squeezes the smaller gem even closer. Growling, she licks and kisses Sugilite’s cheek. Pressing against Sugilite’s ass with her free hand meets no objections. It earns Alexandrite a kiss and a roaming return of the grope.

There’s no way to describe how good it is to have a fusion crawling across one’s lap, pressing bodies together until it feels like they’ll meld. Sugilite rubs herself against Alexandrite, suit squeaking. She hums as Alexandrite attempts to kiss her, slick tongue flicking across her face and flailing in the air. Sugilite reaches up and grabs the appendage. A confused grunt comes from the bigger gem. The tongue is redirected down her shirt, against the bright jewel resting in her cleavage.

They begin with renewed fervor, Alexandrite proceeds with tearing off more of Sugilite’s clothing at a painfully slow rate. The smaller gem is fine, the feeling of a wet, slick tongue against her gem is amazing. Little sharp stars form in her vision when the bigger fusion curls her tongue around the gem, rubbing slowly and creating friction at every edge. Sugilite gets loud, the whining grows as she presses her body against Alexandrite. She suddenly spews out praise of the bigger gem, pleading for her to touch and “mangle” the stone set on her body.

Alexandrite tends to be quite eager, she flicks her tongue over the gem. She rolls her hips up and squeezes Sugilite closer. Sugilite holds her eyes shut for a moment, grinding against the bigger gem, finding little purchase. Together, they’re growing more erratic. Alexandrite bites and nibbles at the skin surrounding her friend’s gem, purring at the reactions she gets. Sugilite bumps her hips against Alexandrite’s ribs for the nth time that night and finally succeeds in knocking the wind out of Alexandrite. It wasn’t on purpose.

Alexandrite calmly reaches up, flips Sugilite into the sand and growls. “Stop. Moving.” her words are quite slow and deliberate, bellying her irritation.

The smaller gem laughs in Alexandrite’s face and pulls her top taught with one hand. “I don’t see you getting anything done.” her shirt is wet, her face is flushed.

Both gems are a hot mess. Alexandrite grumbles under her breath. “Shut up.” she’s busy sliding her fingers underneath Sugilite’s ripped clothing. “I was thinking.” thinking is the last thing she’s doing. Alexandrite does a spectacular show of self control for five seconds, before ripping Sugilite’s pants to shreds. Stray material presses against the sandy beach and Sugilite glances down at her bare legs. Alexandrite’s face tilts down as she observes the curved mound, one hand dragging up a thigh to press into the smaller gem’s cleft. Her fingers are wet, she flicks Sugilite with the fluid and presses between her legs again. “What have we here."

Alexandrite’s hands are squeezing her sides tightly, fingers sliding up her shirt as they drift higher. Sugilite’s chest gets unclothed shortly. The sea breeze wafts weakly across the titanic beings, unable to budge them like the sand. They’re kissing again, faster and harder. Kissing a muzzle full of teeth remains awkward for Sugilite, but she’s grown into an expert on that subject. Tongues twine and Sugilite sighs. The fusion feels weak, heady as Alexandrite begins to piston her fingers in and out of Sugilite. Alexandrite knows just what to do, how to make Sugilite’s legs buckle in seconds.

It’s momentous that Sugilite can withstand the workings of Alexandrite, her movements are hard and fast. She’s even failed to catch her glasses as they slip off of her sweaty face, lips pressed against Alexandrite’s neck as the bigger gem braces herself. The keening noise against her neck vibrates up into her skull, urging her on. Her fingers are wet up to the knuckle before she presses into the molten heat again, and again.

Good thing they’re alone, or else they’d be breaking windows from Sugilite’s screams. The purple gem clings to the spindly gem, her grip would pulverize any other being. There’s no more thoughts inside of Sugilite’s mind, only the slow crawling pops in her vision and the smell of Alexandrite’s skin in her nose.

After a minute or two Sugilite recognizes the noise. Alexandrite chuckles in her throat and turns, nipping tenderly at the purple gem’s throat before sighing against the crook of her neck. “Had enough?”

Sugilite leans back into the sand and examines Alexandrite’s face, “I think it’s your turn.” her grin is wicked and she pushes the other gem off of her slowly. Some of her hair wild mane stays stuck against her skin, she kisses Alexandrite’s maw and sighs.


End file.
